


Hammer & Horns - A Thousand Roses

by angryschnauzer



Series: Hammer & Horns Bookstore (Hiddlesworth) [2]
Category: Australian Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Blowjob/Fellatio, Breakups/Cheating Boyfriend, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingering, Food Play, Pearl Necklace, Rimming, Threesome Oral Sex, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself suddenly needing new accomodation and your two favourite booksellers have a solution for you. When you move in on Valentines weekend they welcome you to your new home in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer & Horns - A Thousand Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so long! I’ve found myself getting sucked into this story now and am enjoying doing something fun. I’ve tried to keep the buildup to just what is needed, but you know me, why use 10 words when a 100 sound so much better! I’ve also named our OFC now, Emma, it was just the first name that came to mind, but it will generally be written in the ’you/reader’ perspective

Hammer & Horns – A Thousand Roses

It had been two weeks and you were yet to return to the bookstore. Life had taken a turn downwards and you hadn’t been in the mood for writing. Sat on the brick wall outside the council buildings where you worked, you could feel the cold seeping into your legs and thighs from beneath you as you tried to keep the tears from running down your cheeks. The text message had come in out of the blue, just as you’d been finishing your 11am appointment;

“Emma, it’s over. I need you to move out. Chantelle is moving in on Sunday. Thanks, Shane. X”

Well there it was in black and white right before your eyes. You had been replaced by the little bit of fluff that he’d employed to do his filing. In a way it had been inevitable after all his indiscretions that you’d ignored or turned a blind eye to. But now he had played the card that he’d said he never would; that you were not named on the lease for your flat and therefore had no claim to any notice period to move out. You had no idea where to start; he was giving you just a couple of days to not only find somewhere else to live but to find a way of moving all your stuff out.

You searched your pockets for a tissue, needing to blow your nose and dry your eyes before you returned to work for your next appointment. A search of your person proved fruitless and you slumped down, your fingers fumbling with your phone as you went to slide it into your jacket pocket, only for it to slip from your grasp and fall onto the pavement in front of you;

“FUCK IT!”

You screamed out to no-one in particular but as you bent down to reach for it your hand collided with someone else’s. Glancing up you got the shock to see who the hand belonged to;

“Tom!”

Standing up you immediately felt embarrassed, noticing Chris standing a few steps behind him. Taking your phone from him your hand was shaking as you carefully pushed it into your pocket;

“Thanks”

“Are you ok?”

“Well, my cheating scumbag of a boyfriend has decided to move his slut of a girlfriend in and i’ve got to move out this tomorrow, so its note exactly the best Friday ever”

Both of the guys looked a little taken aback by your sudden outburst, their jaws agape until they both started to talk at once;

“I’m so sorry”

“Is there anything we can do?”

You held your hands up to silence them, taking a deep breath;

“Thanks guys, but right now i need to get back to work, i’ll see you around”

Without waiting for replies you turned and quickly made your way back into the building via the staff entrance, swiping your key card at the electronic reader on the door, just about holding it together and willing yourself not to look back to where they still stood on the pavement outside. A quick trip into the ladies toilets where you splashed cold water on your face in an attempt to hide the redness from where you’d been crying before you were soon back at your department, pulling the file out of the tray for your next appointment. You had about ten minutes before the applicant arrived, and you needed to quickly read through the details for their planning application for extended opening hours so you could then conduct the interview before you made your decision. It was a boring and tedious job, filled with local government bureaucracy, but although it was only part-time it meant you could pay your bills when the writing didn’t pay much.

Shutting your office door you opened the file, staring at the page in front of you but not seeing the words, zoning out as your mind drifted off. It was when you heard a knock at the door did you look up, blinking rapidly to refocus as the office junior stuck her head around the door;

“Your midday appointment is here Emma”

“OK great, show him in”

“There’s two”

“Huh? Two what?”

“Two people”

You took a deep breath. This particular office junior wasn’t the sharpest tool in the box, and it took all of your diplomacy skills not to snap at her;

“OK, please show them _both_ in”

As she opened the door wide enough to allow your next appointment in you let out a little squeak, only just hearing as she announced your guests;

“Thomas and Christopher Hiddlesworth to see you”

Standing from behind your desk you extended your arm to the two chairs that sat opposite it, watching as they both walked in with neutral faces, thanking the junior before she shut the door behind them. The three of you sat down and looked from one another in silence before you all spoke at once. Laughing as you all caught yourselves and the tension in the room started to ease. Chris was the first to speak;

“We had been wondering why we hadn’t seen you at the bookstore since your last visit... we didn’t realise...”

Holding your hand up to him in a nonchalant way you waved his words away;

“You had no reason to know...”

Tom cleared his throat;

“If we had known you were in a relationship... we would never have... we didn’t mean to cause any problems...”

“You didn’t. He was already sleeping with his secretary...”

“Oh” Both Chris and Tom said at the same time.

The room fell back into silence before Tom finally spoke;

“Look, Emma – by the way that’s a beautiful name; you never told us when you visited – we have a spare room in our apartment over the bookstore...”

“Oh i couldn’t...” you cut in, but it was Tom’s turn to hold his hand up to silence you.

“Emma... you seem to be in a somewhat urgent need to find a place to stay, even if it’s just temporary, and we can help out with that...”

Chris cleared his throat, stepping in when Tom paused;

“You already know us – sort of – and as it turns out you can actually read from our file that we’re fairly well respected members of the community...”

Glancing at the file that lay on your desk you gestured to it;

“This? I’ll be honest... i’ve not even read it... i’ve been kind of distracted today”

Slumping forwards you held your head in your hands;

“I’m sorry guys. I’m not sure if i’m cut out for some sort of ‘live-in fuck buddy’ arrangement right now”

Tom immediately jumped to his feet and you found him kneeling at your side, taking your hands in his;

“No Emma, that’s not what this would be. It would simply be a roommate basis, we can even draw up a co-habitation agreement. All above board, you’d pay rent and a share of the bills... whatever else you wanted to do is completely up to you”

Looking from Tom to Chris and back again you felt your heart swell a little;

“Really?”

They both nodded but you still felt some self doubt;

“But what about my stuff? Oh i just don’t know...”

“We’ve got a van that we use for the business, we can help you move out tomorrow?”

You thought it over for a moment; you really didn’t have any other choice. You were out of time and options, and at least even if this did turn into some sort of bad porno arrangement at least you could have a couple of weeks fun whilst you looked for another place.

“Ok”

Both of their faces lit up;

“So you’ll be our new roommate?”

“Yeah, what the hell!”

Tom suddenly hugged you, wrapping his long arms around you before quickly giving you a peck on the cheek, Chris grinning from his seat opposite as he watched his brother make his way back around your desk and fold himself into the chair. You grinned as you lifted the pages of their file;

“So i guess i’d better make a decision on this then... break it down for me, what do you want and will i get into a load of shit if i approve it”

Chris cleared his throat;

“We want to extend our hours so we can have more events on later into the evening, and apply for a liquor licence so we can serve alcohol at the events”

“Anyone going to kick up a stink if i approve it? What are your neighbours like?”

“Nearest residential property is over 500ft away, we’re the only store in the street to have living accommodation over the trading area, everyone else is storerooms or offices”

“Fine” you grabbed the traditional ink stamp from the side of your desk, and with a flamboyant wave of your arm you thudded the ‘Application Approved’ stamp down onto the front page of the application.

Glancing at the clock on the wall you realised that time had already slipped away beyond your control, so giving Chris and Tom your details they promised to be at your flat at 9am the next day.

The rest of the day flew by, now reassured that your imminent future didn’t involve abandoning all your furniture and spending the majority of your savings on cheap hotel rooms. When you got home the place was quiet, a brief message from Shane on the answer phone that he would be staying at Chantelle’s to help her pack. Well wasn’t that nice of him you thought sarcastically.  You found a secret reserve of energy and by the time you’d finished packing up your things it was the early hours of the morning. Crawling into bed still fully clothed you found that sleep took you immediately, dreaming of the bookstore and what could lay ahead of you.

The sound of the doorbell ringing following by a loud thumping of a fist on the door woke you with a start, and you automatically realised you’d overslept. Swinging your legs over the side of the bed you made your way to the door on wobbly legs, pulling the handle as you steadied yourself against the doorpost. Through the haze of half-sleep you were greeted by a pair cheerful smiles and the next thing you knew you were enveloped in two strong sets of arms.

“How are you doing Emma?”

“What can we do to help?”

They were firing questions at you left right and centre, and as you hadn’t had any coffee yet you simply turned and made your way to the kitchen, clicking the kettle on as you heard your front door close and two sets of booted feet follow you;

“Just give me a moment boys... i’ve literally only just woken up. Cuppa?”

They both nodded and watched as you busied yourself, thanking you as you passed the steaming mugs to them. You gave them a brief tour, explaining what was yours that needed to be taken with you, although it wasn’t much as Shane had purchased the majority of the furniture. Really only your desk, bookshelves, and a few cabinets were to come with you, plus a large pile of suitcases you’d decided to commandeer from Shane that contained the contents of your wardrobe. The boys were wonderful, they did every trip up and down the stairs and had loaded everything into the van. Chris was shutting the rear doors when he smiled at you as you made your way down to check on him;

“You ok?”

“Yeah, i guess so”

He stepped forward and pulled you into a bear hug, his huge arms surrounding you as he squashed you against his chest. You felt him press a kiss to the top of your head and you immediately knew you’d made the right decision to do this. Instinctively you wrapped your arms around his waist, leaning against him until you heard Tom’s voice;

“Hey! Not fair! You’re getting in the cuddles whilst i’m still lugging boxes around!”

Chris released his iron like grasp on you as you turned, both of you grinning at Tom as he stood holding a final box.

“I thought we’d brought everything down?”

He grinned back at you;

“Oh these are just a few bits i thought you’d like me to grab for you” he nodded to the van; “Shall we make a move?”

Chris climbed into the driver’s seat as Tom held the passenger door open, giving your bum a quick squeeze as you climbed in. Settling on the bench seat in the middle you buckled yourself in before he handed you the box so he could climb in himself. It was a tight squeeze, between Chris’s sheer bulk of muscle, and Tom’s although slimmer figure but exceptionally wide shoulders you were squeezed in like a sardine, eventually just slumping down into the seat as each brother seemingly took turns to elbow you in the chest. As you were sat in traffic waiting for the light to turn green you peered into the box and laughed;

“Tom, what the hell?”

He side-eyed you and grinned;

“What?”

Lifting items out of the box you giggled;

“The bottle opener? Toilet Rolls? And what’s this?”

“That’ll be the cable for the kettle”

“You’re a whole new kind of evil aren’t you?”

He just grinned back at you, his eyes glinting with mischief as he took the box from you and rested it on his lap so he could wrap his arm around your shoulders. The rest of the ride back to the bookstore was a mixture of Chris shouting at other drivers and Tom making jokes until the van pulled into the small courtyard at the back of the store.

Each grabbing a box the boys showed you the way up to the apartment, pushing in the door and letting you go ahead as you took in where they – and now you – would be living together. They gave you the whistle stop tour, kitchen that was open plan onto the living room, the shared bathroom, where their rooms were before they opened the door to yours; a room leading onto a second, the first containing a large ornate bed that was immaculately made, before a wide archway opened out into a bright and airy space;

“We thought you’d like this as your office?”

You immediately fell in love with the space, it was perfect. Double doors opened onto a Juliet balcony where a climbing rose wound its way around the iron railings and along the side of the building. Pulling the doors open you held one of the crimson red blooms in your hands and inhaled the scent;

“This is perfect”

The two boys came over to where you stood and each in turn hugged you, Chris leaning over the balcony and picking a single rose from the vine;

“It’s a incredibly old variety, it’s called the Thousand Blossom Vine, it blooms all year round”

He passed the rose to you before turning to Tom, clapping his hand onto his brothers’ shoulder;

“Shall we get the lovely lady moved in then?”

The rest of the day was spent helping where you could but mostly watching Tom and Chris flex their muscles as they moved your stuff in, followed by the slow and laborious task of unpacking your things. Chris stopped by your room once it had gotten dark to see if you wanted to join them for pizza but you were in your own little world of happiness, finding new places to put your things, organising your books, finding just the right spot for your desk. You politely declined, again working into the early hours of the morning, and yet again falling into bed fully clothed.

When you woke the next morning it took you a few moments to realise where you where, the light and airy room unfamiliar, but when the smell of fresh coffee wafted into your room and you heard Tom and Chris laughing from the kitchen you couldn’t help but to smile. Deciding that a shower was needed first and foremost you stripped and found your dressing gown, tying it tightly before you grabbed some of your things, quietly stepping out of your room and making your way across the lounge to the bathroom.

“Hey Em, you want some coffee?” Chris yelled from the kitchen as you passed

“Not just yet thanks, mind if i take a shower?”

He quickly exchanged a glance with Tom before answering;

“Of course, go right ahead, we’ll make sure breakfast is waiting for you once you’re done”

The shower was glorious, multiple high powered jets that felt like you were being jetwashed clean, unlike the sad excuse for a shower in the flat you’d shared with Shane that mimicked being urinated on by a giraffe with poor bladder control.

After what felt like an age you reluctantly shut the water off, towelling yourself dry before pulling your dressing gown back on, leaving your toiletries in a space the boys had cleared in the cupboard for you. As you stepped out of the bathroom you let out a little squeak when you saw what was waiting for you; a simply enormous bunch of red roses sat in the middle of the dining table, a large box of chocolates sat to one side. Both of the guys stood behind the kitchen counter smiling at you with goofy grins on their faces, their hair messy and they glasses slightly wonky.

“Are they...” you pointed at the roses; “...for me?”

Both nodded and watched as you lifted the flowers and inhaled deeply, the soft petals brushing against your cheeks and the heady scent filling your mind.

“Coffee?”

“Please” you replied, still not drawing your head away from the flowers. A moment later you heard the gentle clink of china against the table. Setting the flowers down you still couldn’t draw your eyes away from them, absentmindedly lifting your mug and bringing it to your lips, the deep and rich aroma of the dark blend warming you. As you took a sip you looked up and the sight before you made you splutter on your coffee; Chris and Tom were both wearing aprons as they assembled breakfast. Just aprons. Tom was making his way back to the kitchen, the rear view you got one of beauty as the ribbons were tied just above his buttocks, the fleshy globes bouncing as he walked. Chris was heading towards you in the same attire as he started to lay the table, turning to the side and showing that his apron wasn’t tied, letting it hang forwards away from his body as he diligently set the cutlery down;

“Pancakes? Pastries? A glass of Champagne?”

You stood with your mouth opening and closing like a guppy, lost for words as the two of them went about preparing breakfast. You took a seat and watched as they made themselves busy, chatting and joking as if it was a normal morning. Hell, it could be a normal morning with these two for all you knew, but right there and then you were going to enjoy the moment.

Once the table was laden with gorgeous looking treats they both sat down, one either side of you as you sat at the head of the table. Chris popped the cork from a bottle of champagne that led to Tom letting out a ‘woo’ as the cork flew off into the far corner;

“Here’s to our new roommate”

Filling the glass flutes he passed the glasses around and you all raised them, sipping the tart wine as you giggled. They served you breakfast and soon you realised that you were ravenous, tucking into a pile of pancakes and fruit as the boys chatted away, before Tom paused;

“Oh how silly of me, wearing this at the table...”

He reached around and untied the apron, pulling it over his head and casting it aside before Chris did the same. Through a mouthful of pancake you eyed the pair of them, wondering what they were up to.

“It’s such a glorious morning...” Tom stretched and leant back, rocking back in his chair as he thrust his hips upwards and that’s when you heard it, the telltale thump of flesh against the underside of the table. There was only one thing it could be, and when Chris did the same and got the same result you stopped chewing, watching the pair of them as they grinned back at you.

“What are you two up to?”

“Nothing, just wanting to welcome you to the place” Chris reached over for the can of whipped cream, squirting a generous amount onto his plate before holding it out to you; “Cream?”

For a moment you sat in silence before you made your decision;

“Oh fuck it...” You quickly stood and threw off your dressing gown before sitting back down again, grinning as both Chris and Tom sat staring at your naked chest, your breasts sitting heavy against your ribcage; “A little on each side please”

Sitting back in your chair you watched as Chris stood, his erection bouncing as he did so before he leant forward and sprayed a circle of cream around each of your nipples, the cold foam making your areola dimple at its touch. Setting the can down he knelt at your side and dipped his head to your body, his long thick tongue lapping at the cream. You heard Tom’s chair scrape on the floor and soon he was doing the same at your other side, licking the cream from your other breast, his hand resting on your naked thigh as his fingers danced upon your skin.

As Tom continued to play the most glorious attention to your nipple with his tongue and lips Chris stood, his erection bobbing around in front of him as he leant forward and grabbed the can of cream again;

“More?”

You nodded and watched as Tom leant back so he could spray another circle around your nipple before he went back to licking it off. Looking up to Chris expectantly you watched as instead of spraying your other nipple for himself, he lowered the can to the tip of his cock, letting out a very short squirt as he topped the pink crown with a cloud of foam. Thanks to his height he was able to simply stand by your side, your mouth at just the right level to lick the cream off.

Tom stood on your other side and you watched as he held his hand out for the can of cream, doing the same with his own cock. His girth allowed for a larger mound of cream that required you to take hold of his hot shaft as you worked your tongue over his hot skin.

When everyone was licked clean they each held a hand out for you as you stood, moving your chair as you silently allowed them to lead you towards your bedroom. When you saw your bed you let out a little gasp; the covers had been neatly pulled aside and scattered over the crisp linen were hundreds of red rose petals. On the side scented candles were lit, filling the room with the aroma of sandalwood and berries;

“When did you two do all this?”

Tom moved in front of you, cupping your face with his large hands before he pressed his lips to yours, kissing you softly before he answered you;

“When you were in the shower”

“But this must have taken ages”

Chris took hold of your hips, pulling you from Tom and towards him, bending his head down to gently kiss you also, his lips brushing against yours as his tongue cheekily ran along your bottom lip;

“You were gone quite a long time... we did wonder if you were up to something in there”

Realising what he was referring to you stuttered on your words;

“N... N... No... I wasn’t...”

“Shhh” Tom put his finger to your lips to silence you; “Now you deserve to be worshipped today, we’re going to make this a Valentine’s day you’ll never forget, lie on the bed my darling and let us show you how a beautiful woman should be treated”

Settling onto the cool sheets you watched them as they watched you, Tom the first to move as he sank to the floor, positioning himself between your legs as he started to lay tiny kisses from your knees up your thighs. When he reached the apex you held your breath, watching as his pink tongue first darted out like a cobra’s, touching your pussy for the briefest of moments before he looked up at you, his aquamarine eyes sparkling with desire as he lowered his lips and started to drag his tongue through your swollen folds.

Whilst you watched Tom you felt the bed dip as Chris climbed on, kneeling beside you as he bent and kissed you, his tongue dancing with yours as his large hangs kneaded your breasts, pinching your nipples before he pulled his head away to suckle on the hardened teats. They both continued like this for some time, Tom diving between your legs as he alternated between thrusting his tongue into your trembling entrance before moving back up to run a figure of eight around your clitoris. Instinctively you found yourself reaching out and grasping at Chris’s cock; hot and hard to touch, you felt rather than heard his gasp as you gripped him, moving his foreskin over the swollen head before smoothing the pad of your thumb over the taught dome, smearing the pre-come over it.

The three of you were starting to get into a rhythm, your bodies moving in time to the others before finally Chris pulled off of you with a gasp;

“Emma...”

He sat up on his knees, his cock standing proud, dark and angry with need as his gaze travelled to your lips. You knew what he wanted and nodded, your hands moving to his thighs as he straddled you, one knee either side of your head as he held his cock, angling it down to greet your waiting mouth. Stretching your lips around his thick girth you could taste his salty tang on his skin, moving your tongue over the smooth cock head before rocking your head back and forth, letting him get the message that he could start to move. Looking up you saw his crystal blue eyes hooded with desire,  his gaze never leaving yours as he grasped at the headboard to brace himself, his strong thigh muscles flexing as he started to roll his hips as he fucked your mouth. When your hands found their way to his buttocks and you dug your fingernails into the hard muscles he let out a little gasp, thrusting forward a little more than he had previously. At the same time Tom had pushed two long fingers into your soaked pussy as his tongue latched onto your clit, the waves of pleasure starting to build within you as he drove you closer and closer to your orgasm.

Chris reached one hand down and stroked a lock of hair off your face that had fallen there during your activities, his breathing was becoming laboured and you were guessing he wasn’t far off from reaching his own peak;

“Emma, can i give you a necklace?”

You nodded and watched as he pulled free of your mouth, his cock flushed where he was near his own orgasm before he fisted his length, pumping it as he shuffled down your body until he was straddling your chest. With a roar he leant back as he came, his sticky come spurting over your neck in this white ropes as he made a pearl necklace. When he was finally spent he fell to the side, collapsing onto the bed beside you just as Tom was starting to become a little more daring. As your juices had started to seep from you they had soaked down and onto the bed, easing the way for his little finger as it pushed against your brown rose, cresting your back entrance as his other fingers thrust into your pussy and he latched his lips onto your clitoris, sucking hard in time to what his hand was doing. Your back arched and you came with a scream, your body clamping down on his fingers as you felt wave after wave of pleasure surge through you, your fingernails digging into the sheets as you rode it out.

Finally collapsing onto the bed you felt Tom withdraw from you as he pulled away, laying a simple kiss onto your stomach before he disappeared out of the room, only to reappear moments later with a wet cloth and handed it to Chris before leaving the room again. Through lidded eyes you watched as Chris delicately tended to you, wiping your neck and chest clean of his come. Moments later Tom appeared at the doorway, his long fingers able to hold three glasses of champagne plus the bottle. Handing you and Chris a glass each he found a spot next to you on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as the three of you sipped your drinks in a contented silence.

Finally you finished your drink and looked for somewhere to put the empty glass, leaning over Tom’s naked body to rest it onto the bedside cabinet, as you went to pull back you felt his hand on your side, holding you against him as your naked skin brushed his. Looking up to his face you saw his expression to be one of need as he pulled your free hand down until you were able to wrap your fingers around his hard length;

“Emma...”

You started to lay kisses down his torso and stomach, moving between his legs until you were kneeling on the bed, his cock standing hard and proud in front of your face. Sticking your tongue out you licked at the dew drop that was gathering at his slit before pressing your lips to his crown. Steadying yourself on his thighs you started to take in his length, licking and sucking as he stroked your hair. With each pass you went a little deeper, enjoying the feeling of his enormous cock sliding between your lips. You were lost in the moment, enjoying the little noises of pleasure he was making as you did something a little different, hummed a little, stroked his thighs, gently grazed your teeth against his delicate flesh. You were complete unaware of anything else apart from Tom; that was until you felt Chris’s large hands on your rear, pulling your cheeks apart. You paused, halfway up Tom’s cock the anticipation grew before you finally felt it, the wet touch of Chris’s tongue pressing against your rose. When you felt his fingers work their way to your pussy you relaxed enough to let him rim you, his tongue pushing against your most intimate of places.

As you started to groan you felt Tom shudder, the vibrations from your voice working against his cock that was still deep within your mouth. Turning your attention back to him you started with a new vigour in your ministrations, cupping his balls as you took him deeper and deeper, your tongue working along the thick vein that ran the length of the underside, your teeth grazing against the crown each time you rose up to the tip. As you increased your speed so did Chris, one hand gripping into your hip to keep himself latched on you whilst working his other hand against your pussy. As you felt yourself start to rise up again Tom pressed his hands to your scalp, pushing you down in a quicker rhythm, his need to reach his peak now taking over his self control.

It all happened at once, your orgasm hitting you just as Tom came, his come filling your mouth as you swallowed around him, taking all that he gave you as his cock silenced your screams of pleasure. Finally your arms gave way and you slumped into a heap between Tom’s legs, your cheek resting against his firm abdomen as you both tried to catch your breath.

Chris was finally the first to speak;

“As you two need a few moments to recover do you mind if i shower first?”

Turning your head to look at him, you could merely wave your arm in a feeble attempt to say yes, Tom laughing as he pulled you up the bed and into his arms;

“Happy Valentine’s Day Emma”

He pressed his lips to your forehead and kissed you, his arms holding you tight as you started to snuggle up to him. With the steady rise and fall if his chest you soon started to feel sleep encroaching, so when Chris shouted that he’d finished in the shower and Tom responded you were barely conscious. Tom wriggled from under your grasp and lay you down against the soft pillows, kissing your forehead as your eyes closed and sleep took over.

As he passed his brother at the doorway to your room the both looked at you as you slept;

“You think she’ll be happy with this?” Chris asked, an air of concern to his voice

“I think so, i think it’ll be just what she needs” Tom answered as both of them watched you sleep before starting preparations for their working day.


End file.
